Shadow Manipulation
'Description' A listing of Nara Clan Hiden jutsu, the ability to manipulate an opponent's shadow. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Shadow channel: The user may efficiently channel chakra through their own shadow, and shadow jutsu. This allows for some sick combo moves like channeling Chidori through the shadow imitation link that connects the user and victim. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Shadow Sewing - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break it. Chakra Flow: Shadow - By connecting their fists or a chakra conducting weapon to an enemy's shadow the user can activate the shadow possession jutsu. (10 cp to connect the shadow, 5 cp per turn per target to maintain the jutsu.) Shadow Rigging Technique: By infusing the shadow of a sufficiently large (atleast as big as an adult human) inanimate object with his chakra he can turn it into a trap. The next person to find themselves in the shadow becomes frozen in place, their movements locked by the shadow. The trap requires atleast 10 cp to be infused to work at all, but any amount of additional chakra can also be added. Upon someone entering the shadow 10 cp of the infused chakra is imediately used up with another 5 cp used up per turn. Shadow Blade - The user taps into a shadow near the enemy, using it to stab at them like a spear. 'Intermediate (20 CP) jutsu' Shadow Lance - Kusaru manipulates the shadows, causing countless of spikes to spring fourth made of shdaows. The spikes are large in size and extremely sharp, able to impale anything and breakthrough armor in a large area causing decent damage. (20 CP AoE attack.) 'Rank Up Combinations' Shadow Seal: a user possessing both sealing and shadow manipulation may place a seal embedded with their own chakra ona victim. The shadow chakra embedded in the seal attracts the users other shadow jutsu making them more likely to hit. CP to place, 10 CP to maintain 'Known Users' * Akuto Nara * Assha Nara * Yami Nara * Akiri Bara * Yatsu Saaht * Kusaru Uchiha Category:Rank Upgrade